A Witness
by disneyqueen
Summary: "She had always thought herself as a tough girl, haven grown up on the rough, unjust streets where simple survival was the main objective and freedom." Yet, as she watches Esmeralda about to be burned at the stake, she begins to question. Hunchback - Disneyverse


**Well this is a new one for me. This is based on the Disney version which I do not own. However, I do own the main character of this piece, who is a nameless gypsy girl who is witnessing the burning of Esmeralda. As we never see how many Frollo captured, I imagine there more than seen in the movie, thus I feel like I can create her without much of a problem. At first this was going to be a much shorter piece, but then it just kept going. Who knows maybe I will even write a whole story for her one day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

XxX

A young gypsy peered up at the overcast, evening sky through the bars of one of the cages which imprisoned her and her fellow outcasts. Although they were all cramped into the unbearable small cages, their hot bodies pressed together, she could not share in the warmth they would provide; her body cold with anticipation. Her hands gripped the cold bars as she tried to get a better view.

"Witchcraft….Death!...Refused to recant….." the so called Minster of Justice, Claude Frollo, proclaimed.

Though these words were not directed at her, they still struck deep, each one like a fresh lash from a whip on her heart. She had always thought herself as a tough girl, haven grown up on the rough, unjust streets where simple survival was the main objective and freedom one of the most precious things held in a gypsy's life.

Yet, now she was trapped, watching helplessly as one of her 'sisters' was about to be burned at the stake for the crime of witchcraft. She watched in awe as her older 'sister' stared down the cruel Minster of Justice with unbound contempt even when the final sentence of death loomed closer every moment. Part of her wondered why the Minster had not gone after her king, Clopin, to demonstrate his power even more.

Yet, perhaps he was saving him for last, allowing the king to watch all his subjects die, unable to save them. Oui that would be something the monster would do. As she listened to the man condemn the so called wicked acts which had been performed, her hand rose and rested on her throat. Would she be as brave when faced with the hangman's noose? Of all the words spoken, she had not heard any words of possible forgiveness of sins; only that fire would be a companion in the next life.

She shivered and gradually her gaze rose to the once magnificent cathedral, Notre Dame. The grand cathedral now stood cold and silent as a tomb, unable to answer the prayers of the outcasts the streets of Paris raised. The gruesome gargoyles perched in various locations on the cathedral seemed to watch the square with a twisted glee as if they were enjoying the spectacle.

_I'm not praying to them, I pray to the Almighty Father. What could it hurt to try_? She reasoned with herself. Crossing herself, she bowed her head slightly and sent a silent prayer to the Almighty Father and the Holy Virgin. _I do not know what crimes we have committed to be doomed to this fate, but please forgive us and allow us safety even if it's only to be in the next world, Amen._

Just as she finished, a sudden, eerie silence seemed to fall over the square as though every human, animal, and even the stone gargoyles were holding a collective breath.

The Minister of Justice turned to the crowd and spoke, his voice seeming to pierce the silence. "For Justice, For Pairs, and for this witch's own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy heathen," He turned to Esmeralda. "Back where she belongs."

She heard the hiss of the fire striking the wood stack at the base of Esmeralda's feet.

A sudden, almost inhuman cry rang out above the chaos in the square. She watched in silent wonder as some of the pillars began to crumble. Her eyes grew wide and again she crossed herself. What was happening? Her ears strained to hear more, but the crackling of the fire had grown into an almost deafening volume.

Red and orange smoke swirled in the air, spreading across the square causing her to cover her mouth to keep from inhaling the deadly smoke. Her eyes stung as she pressed her hands and face against the bars in a vain attempt to get a better view. A swooping sound was heard and a flash of dark green passed over her, landing on the platform. Other prisoners and the crowd cheered and shouted in surprise at the unexpected arrival.

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame." she thought she heard someone shout.

Another shudder ran through her as she recalled seeing the hunchback monster in the Court of Miracles. He had been tried and gagged, but she recalled his pale. disfigured face, which made her stomach twist, and the mop of red hair upon his head. Yet, his eyes were what had caught her attention. His eyes had wondered her as they had scanned the crowd of people waiting for Clopin to deliver the punishment.

The hunchback's intense greenish blue gaze had held such terror and sadness that it had struck pity within her. Still, the hunchback's loyalty to Claude Frollo would not so easily give way from her mind as she had joined in the cheers to see him hang…if only to cause his master pain. It had only been Esmeralda who stood up for the two captives, saving them from the same fate that she was in now. Yet, now the hunchback seemed to be repaying the debt in saving her life.

Through the thick smoke, she caught a glimpse the hunchback standing on the baloney and holding Esmeralda's limp body above his head, shouting something. She felt a genuine smile of hope grace her lips as she continued to stare at the cathedral. Esmeralda had disappeared now, but still her ears rang with that single word which had been proclaimed for the all the citizens to hear.

Frollo's monster, the hunchback….no…neither of those titles fit him anymore. The guardian of Notre Dame had heard the unspoken prayers and acted, offering the most precious thing which could be given, beyond food and freedom. He had given the one thing she yearned to be given one day to all her people that would protect them from all the cruelty and injustice in the world: asylum.

**Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know. I have a few ideas for a story which might link in or be a completely new story, but who knows. Anyway, again let me know what you think, thank you :)**


End file.
